


Wanted: Anthony Edward Stark

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Investigations, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minor Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Minor Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Wrongly Accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another detective joins the agency, but another enemy sets their sights on ruining them. The detectives and their allies must fight and press back against the many determined to ruin what they built.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives meet a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. RRR will be updated next.

**_Detective Agency, Spring Brooks Community center, August 26, 2016;_ **

Derek and Stiles were sitting in the office going through old files.

"Remember our first case? The one with the missing victim and blackmail turned in murder?" Derek asked. Stiles replied,

"Oh yeah. When we met Ryan, right?" Derek nodded in reply and resumed reading.

"Then there was the murder in the high school over some grades and sports." he recalled.

"My personal favorite was the pirating ring of Beyonce's album." Stiles smiled. Derek shivered as he remembered the following case all too well.

"The first that ever really scared me was the serial killer Romeo." he responded.

"I cried when we found Alicia and brought her home." Stiles reminisced.

"That manic art thief; The Collector really took the cake. When you got shot, I was so terrified." Derek stated.

"I'm here, I'm fine. What about the next case?" Stiles smiled.

"The next one wasn't any better. The whole town of Springcreek was terrified." Derek winced.

"Good thing we managed to wrap that case up. The next case was much better, despite Theo managing to nearly destroying Beacon Hills with his pranks. I really needed that case, because it was tame." Stiles responded.

"Then Bronwen nearly lost her business." Derek recalled.

"When Corrine got here, stuff got tough again. However, this past case, it was pretty brutal." Stiles finished.

"Yeah. I never thought it could get that bad." Derek responded as memories flooded their heads. They could remember the ordeal like it had happened yesterday.

* * *

**_Three weeks earlier;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky and Steve cuddled on the window seat. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek.

"You look so cute." he smiled.

"I'm cute? You haven't seen yourself." Bucky replied.

"Such a sweet talker." Steve laughed.

The detectives went through all of their notes when Skye brought in a visitor. The visitor turned out to be a young male in his mid 20s. The man had dark cocoa skin.

"Who is this guy?" Allison asked.

"This is Gabe's cousin, Antoine Triplett." Skye introduced.

"My friends and family call me Trip." Antoine smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Stiles said, shaking hands.

"Why not join us?" Derek invited.

"That's what I'm here for. I heard about you from Bucky and Steve, my cousin's friends." Trip responded.

"You can join us if you're up for it." Erica smiled.

"Sure thing." Trip smiled.

"Welcome, Trip." Derek smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, a small group of people met. They smirked and looked at each other.

"What are we going to do with these detectives that we heard about?" someone asked.

"They can't handle us all. So we take them out one by one." came the reply.

"I have the perfect plan," one grinned, teeth showing.


	2. Long Way to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has an idea for the therapy group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Howard and Maria went out on a date. They went to the Melting Pot. They had one of the specials. The dinner was romantic and delicious. It reminded Maria of their first date. The couple laughed and smiled as if they were still courting.

"We needed this, Howard," Maria beamed as their chocolate fondue arrived.

* * *

One day, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date to a music festival. The music festival had a mix of local and international acts performing an array of genres. They danced and chanted to their favorite acts. After a few sets, the couples grabbed lunch.

Brett kissed Liam to a slow song, but Derek stopped it.

"Not in public." he declared as he kept glaring at Brett.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve had a regular art therapy session with Ryan, Malia, Isaac, and Alicia. The teens drew and painted, then handed their art work in.

Steve sighed when he saw Malia and Ryan's drawings. Malia's main theme was still death, and Ryan had blood all over her brother and father. Isaac's paintings was extremely vague about his father. Alicia drew herself behind bars. Steve felt terrible and his heart ached.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Steve sighed.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They relaxed at home. They cuddled together while talking.

"The kids are absolutely traumatized. They are in serious need of stability." Steve was saying.

"Can you blame them? Majorly bad things happened to them." Bucky pointed out.

"Should I take them to see the trials of criminals that the detectives captured? Derek might have some idea of what to do with Isaac though." Steve pondered.

"That sounds good, but Dr. Briggs needs to give permission." Bucky replied.

"You're right. I'll call her later today." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek.

"You'll help them. I know it." he reassured.

* * *

While Bucky was reassuring Steve, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families had dinner together with Isaac, Stiles, Danielle, and Ryan. Dinner consisted of steak, baked potatoes, broccoli, and rolls.

They chatted about their day and news. After dinner ended, they cleaned the dishes and called it a day. They were content.


	3. Long List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives consider suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Tony was in his hideout reflecting on the past.

_Tony and Pepper were having a movie night in the penthouse. They enjoyed popcorn and nachos as they watched Casablanca._

_"I really like this movie." Pepper smiled._

_"It's pretty good," Tony nodded. Then they cuddled closer as the two leads stared each other down. It was a great date movie._

Tony chuckled sadly as he came out of his memories. He remembered calling the movie a chick flick and then getting popcorn dumped on his head.

"Pepper, I miss you," he whispered.

* * *

At Hope Detective Agency, the detectives went through a suspect list to help Tony. They were all nervous but knew that they had to do this.

"So, far we have business rivals and all agencies." Cora was saying.

"Are we really investigating the feds?" Trip asked as he raised his eyebrows at seeing Ash Rivers and Jez Randall on the list. Had they pissed his fellow detectives off that badly?

"They are all pretty shady." Cora was unrepentant.

"I will give each person a list of names. Begin to rule them out." Derek stated.

"Be careful. They are all watching." Stiles warned. Everyone nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

While the detectives were going through the list, Corrine was sitting in her hotel room. She flipped through the Yellow Pages for names. She searched for said names; Tate and Hale.

"Shouldn't be hard to find." she mused. Then she found the right name.

"Gotcha." she smirked.

Bucky and Steve met Illiana and Andrew. They cooed at the toddler.

"Can the baby be named Aurora? Please?" Andrew pouted.

"That's such a cute name." Bucky grinned.

"Joy is a pretty middle name." Steve smiled.

"Aurora Joy. Beautiful." Bucky beamed.

* * *

While Corrine was hitting pay dirt, Bronwen called a meeting with Clint and Heather. They needed to discuss the new menu for September. They had Labor Day and Patriot Day coming up, in addition to Autumn beginning. They would have a special sale for Patriot Day.

"We should use blue for Labor Day, because it's for blue collar workers." Clint offered.

"We'll use flag colors on all of the cookies, cupcakes, and layered smoothies." Heather suggested.

"Okay. We're adding more salads and wraps to the menu. Also, we need to upgrade the pasta." Bronwen decided.

"Okay, I'll place the orders," Clint said, already dialing a number.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Stiles sighed as he pressed his head to Derek's chest.

"I got my list down to thirty and I am exhausted." Derek was saying.

"I know. It haven't taken a huge chunk yet," Stiles sighed.

"This investigation is so exhausting. There have been no decent leads." Derek responded.

"Anyway, Skye is still running background checking on the serial killer. Hopefully, she'll find something to get a name." Stiles said, switching subject topics.

"I've got Liam and Brett helping to retrace Bruce's steps." Derek nodded. Stiles kissed Derek softly.

"We've got this. We just need to hold out longer." he reassured.


	4. Cherry on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Nick have a serious meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 for RRR will be posted tmw.

Lacrosse practice was grueling for the team. Some players kept up with the drills easily.

"Man, I wish that Dylan had been our coach in Cali." Isaac said.

"Are you kidding me? He's a sadist!" Peter Parker exclaimed.

"Please. You don't know the meaning of the word." Isaac scoffed.

While Isaac was nonchalantly telling the younger students how tame Dylan was, Erica and Cora went to dance practice. Dance practice was intense. The recital may be four months away, but it was still important.

"Erica, you've got this. Remember to keep your arms out." the instructor said. Erica tried to spin again and landed on the flat of her feet. She beamed at her success.

* * *

The next day, Peter and Chris got lunch from the food trucks. They sat at a bench together.

"Malia still hasn't been sleeping." Peter mentioned.

"Yeah, I heard her run out of the apartment this morning." Chris said.

"She was angry when I told her Dr. Briggs was increasing her appointments." Peter explained.

"You can't just confront her like that. Dr. Briggs should have been the one to tell her." Chris lightly scolded.

"I know that now. I just want to help." Peter sighed. Chris kissed his cheek.

"Give her time. She'll talk when she is ready." he reassured.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bruce was in a cell, chained to the wall. He was drifting in and out. His energy was low, and he hadn't eaten since he was taken. He thought about his home and the few friends he had.

'Please let me make it out alive.' he thought.

Meanwhile, Nick and Maria had a regular meeting. They were exhausted from the manhunt.

"The search has turned up no leads." Maria was saying.

"Again. Dammit, the Commission will have our asses." Nick cursed.

"I know, but he should know that this is a sensitive investigation." Maria sighed.

"Have you heard anything about Bruce Banner?" Nick asked, changing subject topics.

"Only the widow gave us a lead." Maria responded.

"The murders are just the icing on the cake, huh?" Nick sighed.

"We are pretty screwed." Maria groaned.

"No need to state the obvious." Nick groused.

* * *

While Nick and Maria was discussing their progress, Parrish and his squad was called to yet another crime scene. The new crime scene was two blocks away from the Spring Brooks complex. Parrish was concerned that detectives had seen something.

This murder was sloppy and quick. The killer didn't seem to waste time slashing the victim's throat. They left more stab wounds behind along with a massive pool of blood. Jordan shook his head.

"This victim was collateral." he stated.

"If that is the case, they wouldn't think to clean up their tracks." Bobbi commented. Melinda looked over the body.

"Checking the wound, the knife broke off in the body. The hair on his cheek is two shades darker than his own." she reported.

"This is the lead we need." Natasha declared. Melinda had the Assistant ME process the rest of the scene with the CSI people.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were left alone in their apartment. Bucky didn't have work and there was no therapy session. They cuddled on their couch.

"The landlord is going to inspect the apartment tomorrow. Be sure to tell him about the hole in the ceiling," Bucky was saying.

"I already filled out the report. He should fix it soon." Steve replied.

"Good. I didn't want to violate the lease." Bucky sighed.

"Oh, we also need to look at the other apartments and leases." Steve mentioned.

"I'll pick up the forms when I get home tomorrow." Bucky nodded. Steve kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, babe." he replied.


	5. Interfere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers are watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry again, rl issues came up, and I just got around to updating.

Two villains plotted together. They were a middle-aged man and a young blond woman.

"We finally have Stark on the run." the man who had been born as Johann Fennhoff but now went by another name said.

"We just need the government to do the rest, but if they don't, we can handle it." the woman responded.

"That'll teach that bastard Howard." Dr. Faustus smirked. His companion Dottie Underwood laughed.

"I love a good revenge plot." Dottie replied. Then Dr. Faustus remembered something important.

"Who will distract the police for our next move?" he asked.

"Already have it covered," Dottie smirked. Dr. Faustus returned the smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve took the therapy group to the pottery painting workshop. The teens liked switching up their routine.

They sat down at the painting table after choosing their pots. They painted the pots from light pink to dark green. They had fun designing and looking at each other's art. Steve called it a successful session as they left with their creations.

* * *

 While the teens were painting, the detectives reviewed the police file of Bruce's kidnapping.

"The file is hugely flawed. The report has little to no detail." Stiles was saying.

"It's like they didn't try." Allison commented. The detectives all sighed. This case had the most dead ends out of all of their cases.

"We have to go to the original crime scene." Trip declared.

"It's taped up. How can we get in?" Derek wanted to know. Stiles thought about it before snapping his fingers.

"If I'm right, we have the legal right to see a crime scene because we were contracted as private investigators," he declared. The group agreed to exercise their right to visit the scene.

* * *

 A few hours later, Derek and Stiles were alone in the penthouse. They cuddled on the couch in the main room. Derek kissed Stiles softly, holding him like a precious gem.

* * *

Elsewhere, the kidnappers that had Bruce turned on the news.

"The investigation into the disappearance of Dr. Bruce Banner continues as his family hires a private investigating firm to help the police." the newscaster said.

"More interference? Dammit!" the first man growled.

"Why can't we catch a fucking break?!" his partner added.

"They need to learn not to interfere." they finished.


	6. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a home visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 for WAES. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives went through all of their notes for each current case when they heard a knock on the door. Skye got up from her computer to answer it, letting Braeden in the office. They all looked up from their notes. Derek greeted her.

"Hey, Braeden. What gives u the pleasure of your visit?"

"I've been looking for this ruthless serial killer who goes by the name Desert Wolf, I think she has some connection with your case." Braeden informed them.

"Has she been in Beacon Hills?" Brett asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Braeden responded.

"Because we already have the case. We will definitely help you. Your Desert Wolf killed Henry Tate, Malia's father." Liam said. Braeden pulled a file out of her messenger bag.

"Here's three years worth of research. Let's get to work." she said.

* * *

In the meantime, Howard and Maria had the house to themselves. Without Tony there, it was too quiet for their taste. Maria had her feet in her husband's lap, her head resting on the arm of the chair. Howard held her hand.

"I want my baby home. I am terrified to not know where he is." she sighed.

"Me too, they're calling my son a traitor!" Howard exclaimed. Maria shook her head.

"Please don't say that. it hurts worse each time."

"I won't. I just know it is not true, and the truth will be revealed." Howard responded. Maria pushed up and snuggled into her husband's side. Howard kissed her forehead and whispered to her.

"It will all come out."

* * *

While Howard was reassuring Maria, Bucky and Steve opened the door and greeted the caseworker. She was there to take a look at the apartment and see if it was suitable for children.

"This isn't the permanent house. We are looking in a bigger place." Bucky explained.

"Well, whenever you finalize a decision, then we can make a second appointment. For right now, I will just ask you questions." came the reply.

"Okay, the couple nodded. The questioning began, and the nervousness increased.

* * *

The next day, Brett, Liam, Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Stiles went out on a group date. They went out on a ferry ride. They had fun on the ferry, standing near the bars on the front of the vessel.

"This is so gorgeous!" Erica beamed. After they got off the ferry, the couples went out for dinner, ending the perfect date.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their sofa.

"I think that visit went well," Steve said.

"It was not as bad as I thought." Bucky admitted. Steve kissed his husband.

"This is a sure thing." he reassured.


	7. Pester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An annoying reporter arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 for RRR will be posted tmw.

A few days later, Dr. Briggs held a group therapy session. The teens were somewhat comfortable during their therapy session.

"Let us talk about family." Dr. Briggs suggested.

"My mom was an angel. She babied Camden and I so much and loved us so much more." Isaac spoke sadly.

"My family treated me like their own. I never suspected that I was adopted." Malia recalled.

"My family was and still are very close. It mattered so much to my parents and still does." Alicia responded.

"There was only Bronwen and Johnny back then. Now, I have everyone I need," Ryan said.

"Your assignment is to identify your created family and then talk to me about it." Dr. Briggs said as she ended the session.

* * *

While Dr. Briggs was speaking with her patients, the detectives were busy. They were at Bruce's house when the agents arrived. The separate groups stared each other down. 

"What are you here for?" Loki asked.

"We have been contracted to find him." Allison replied.

"This is a closed off scene." Ash declared arrogantly.

"We are licensed P.I.s and this case is not under federal jurisdiction." Stiles wasn't impressed.

"He could be hiding with Stark." Ash wasn't fazed.

"There is no evidence to suggest that. Besides, Tony went missing only a little while after you arrived." Derek stated. The agents glared, but then left. They had lost the battle.

"They are definitely on our suspect list." Stiles vowed. The group went back to collecting evidence and taking pictures.

* * *

At Stark Industries, Christine Everhart had arrived with her cameraman, determined to find a story. She was currently annoying Pepper and Bucky. 

"Where is Tony Stark?" she asked Pepper.

"No comment, Christine," Pepper replied. Christine wasn't done not by a long shot.

"Is there any truth to the accusations of him being a traitor?" she asked.

"You know he isn't!" Pepper was furious. Bucky pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Without even hearing instructions, Happy and Chris came out and escorted Christine and her embarrassed cameraman to the front doors. They were then promptly thrown out of the building.

"Good riddance." Bucky declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Parrish and his squad had another crime scene. They were in a farmer's market. This victim was a man in his mid twenties. 

"The victim supposedly climbed to the roof of the assembly building." someone said.

"What? How did they get up there before someone noticed?" Bobbi asked.

"The harvest just came in from Northern New York. People are coming for the new produce. It was packed." came the reply.

"He didn't hear us scream. He just stared in space." a witness informed them.

"I'll have to call the kids for this." Parrish sighed. The ME covered the body and had him transported. Parrish would need the autopsy as soon as possible.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve was really tired and rested against Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and kissed his forehead.

"Long day at therapy?" Bucky asked.

"Yep, I want to get a full license to practice without a supervising therapist, so I can sit in on sessions with permission." Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"When I got my degree, I wanted to give up, but you kept me going. I will have your back here." Steve nodded as he changed the subject.

"Enough about me. How was your day?" he asked.

"A reporter was annoying Pepper and I at the office." Bucky replied.

"Should I even guess who it was? I bet it was Christine." Steve responded.

"Right on the money." Bucky nodded.

"I hate that woman." Steve groaned. Bucky chuckled and nuzzled his husband.

"Me too." he replied.


	8. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is vengeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A week had passed since they threw Christine out of SI. Christine was still furious so she went digging for dirt. She approached Darren Cross and Justin Hammer for any blackmail material. She wanted to make Stark suffer.

The detectives were trying to get a lead on the Desert Wolf. They were focused completely on the case. Malia was still upset about the revelation about her birth mother.

"She never stays in one spot for too long." Derek mentioned as they went through their notes.

"She's been doing this for a long time." Braeden answered.

"Did she ever slip up once when you were originally trailing her?" Derek wanted to know.

"Yeah. We had lost her for a moment when she ended up squatting in one place for two months. Her DNA was everywhere." Braeden replied.

"Let's hope that she messes up again." Trip declared.

Erica and Cora joined the other classes at the theater. The director and teachers held an audition for the Christmas play; The Nutcracker ballet. It was nerve wracking. There were tears and "better luck next time."

"Give us time for call backs. Thank you." the director said. The acting hopefuls left having no choice but to wait.

* * *

Bruce continued to deteriorate. One day, his captors got into a heated discussion.

"I will not go to prison for murder!" one man exclaimed.

"You will listen to me jackass." came the curt reply.

"Nope! You listen! He is not worth a murder charge." the first man replied.

"Shut the fuck up! You already helped me, so if he dies, you are an accomplice to murder. You're in too deep." the other man declared. The two kidnappers sneered at each other as they walked away from the cell. This conservation was not over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had some time alone. They were finally relaxing after a long day.

"I'm so glad to be home. My back hurts after slumping over these files." Stiles was saying.

"I have a back massager in the living room for you. Let me grab it." Derek responded. He then brought back the massager and kissed Stiles. He sat down beside him as the vibrations started and Stiles melted.

* * *

While Derek and Stiles were relaxing, the regular art therapy session had begun. Steve was reviewing old art while giving their assignments.

"Today, just free style paint." he instructed.

Malia was close to tears as she painted. It was a dark figure in a grey background. Alicia's art was a mixture of light tones and dark shades. She was finding the light in her life after the severe trauma. Isaac was all over the map, but he was making progress. Ryan had red all over the canvas with black streaks.

Steve felt uneasy and worried when he saw the girls' work. He did breathe a sigh of pure relief at Alicia and Isaac's progress.

* * *

After a long day of work and therapy, Steve and Bucky sat down to a dinner of Thai takeout.

"Christine is attacking Tony again." Bucky mentioned.

"Not again." Steve groaned.

"Pepper locked herself in the office. This had her so upset." Bucky responded.

"What did it say?" Steve asked.

"It was about an affair from years ago. It made Pepper seem like a second choice." came the reply.

"Poor Pepper." Steve sighed.

"That's not all, Stane used stolen tech to build weapons for the black market. The feds arrested him today." Bucky added.

"That rat bastard!" Steve exclaimed.

"We need Tony back." Bucky sighed. Steve gripped his hand to reassure him.

"We'll be okay." he promised.


	9. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrine and the group try to accomplish their individual missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.  
> I looked through many floor plans and couldn't find what I wanted. So I claim creative license for the duplex details mentioned here.

A disguised Tony sat at the computer in a library. He was putting together all pieces of information he had gathered. He thought through every occurrence and found many "coincidences."

As he went to close the website, a news article caught his eye. As he scanned through it, he instantly knew who wrote the smear piece. He was beyond angry that he wanted to smash the computer to bits.

"I will have your job when I get out of here." he promised darkly.

While Tony was finding out about Christine's latest stunt, Parrish and his team arrived at yet another crime scene. Said scene was a park bench. The victim's throat was slashed and left gaping open. Droplets of bloods left a trail to the puddle below.

"This guy was alive," Parrish sighed.

"He choked on his own blood." Melinda deducted. The detectives cringed. They needed to get this sick bastard.

* * *

In the meantime, the detectives had a meeting to review files.

"At this point, we'd be better off searching every single house and building until we find Bruce." Allison was saying.

"Why not?" Stiles sighed. They went through a plan that had an escape route and calls for help.

"Alright," Derek started.

"let's roll out." he finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had another meeting with their court appointed case worker.

"This is the home that we have signed for. The children will live here with us." Bucky was saying. The triplex had three floors with seven bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was even a master suite with a bathroom attached.

"This is a lot of room for a child to grow. You are really thinking about the future." the case worker complimented.

"We want a large family. It's always been our plan." Bucky responded.

"Hopefully, it will come true." the caseworker smiled.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were occupied, Corrine was camped out in a hotel room. She'd broken in and hadn't left since. Corrine smirked. She'd come a long way, but now, she was finally ready to deal with Malia.

"Time to put her down for good." she promised.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were finally left alone in the office. They cuddled on the couch in the corner office. Stiles was drifting off. Derek rubbed his back and made him feel comfortable. He then pulled him close. Maybe they could stay the night at the agency and sleep on the couch. With Stiles this close to him, he didn't want to move away.


	10. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions hits its peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 as promised. RRR will be updated next.

Dr. Faustus and Dottie met. They were whispering amongst each other, paranoid about anyone overhearing their plans.

"The final phase has to happen soon." Faustus was saying.

"We're pressing our luck." he finished.

"I can find another deserted place for us to lay low until then." Dottie suggested. After Faustus agreed, they settled down to plan. After a lot of planning and negotiating, they found a viable trap. After this, the annoying brats would be in the palm of their hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were packing up their belongings. There were tape rolls and boxes all over the place. Boxes were labelled for their contents and taken out just as a whole bunch of them were finished.

"I will miss this place a bit." Bucky sighed.

"Lots of memories here. Stains too." Steve agreed.

"Why not leave one more for old time's sake?" Bucky smirked.

* * *

After lunch, the detectives had an emergency meeting. They needed to figure out how to handle the Desert Wolf.

"She needs to be overwhelmed," Derek said.

"So surround her." he finished.

"First, we need to lure her out of her hiding spot." Allison pointed out. So they planned the location and how to lure her out.

"Time to become the hunters." Derek declared.

* * *

After dinner, Howard got an odd piece of mail. He ripped it open and read its contents. He was full of complex feelings. He wanted some answers.

Bucky, Pepper, and the detectives got similar letters; saying to come to a certain warehouse. Bucky and Pepper exchanged confused looks.

"We need to go to that meeting place if we want to have a chance to clear Tony's name." Pepper decided. Bucky nodded, they were determined to bring Tony home.

The detectives were on edge. They had to be ready for anything.

"We'll need to split up." Skye suggested. Everyone nodded, seeing no better option. After fixing teams, they split up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Howard, Bucky, Pepper, Stiles and his team met in the warehouse.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Bucky asked.

"We received a note." Brett answered.

"We did, too!" Pepper gasped. The sound of footsteps caught their attention. They turned and gasped.

"Tony?!" Tony went to hug them, but the sound of a safety being clicked off startled him. He turned to see all of the agents that were hunting him. Pepper stepped in front of Tony.

"You idiots are taking it too far! You are making a huge mistake!" she exclaimed. Before they could retort, Dottie and Faustus strolled in, a group of armed men were on their heels.

"Isn't this a lovely get together? Sorry, we have to interrupt." Faustus stated.

"You!" Howard growled when he spotted Faustus.

"Hello, Howard. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Faustus taunted. He then turned and hit a button, locking down the entire warehouse.

"Let's play," he smirked.


	11. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group fights to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Malia, Braeden, Allison, and Erica met Corrine in the Conservatory Garden in Central Park. The air was filled with anger and tension. Malia lunged at the assassin first. Soon, all the hell broke loose as the battle began.

The fight between the women were violent and filled with emotion. Malia didn't see her as her mother and Corrine merely wanted to kill her own daughter. Only one person would survive.

* * *

Faustus' minions watched the exits of the warehouse. Faustus and Dottie wanted to focus on Tony and anyone close to him. So Stiles and his team were left alone with Jez and Ash in one of the storage rooms. While Loki and Sharon were dragged in another room for interrogation.

The teens and agents were scared about what could happen.

"We need to tell them," Jez sighed as her blue eyes flashed silver.

"We have to use our powers to find the others." she finished. The teens gave her strange looks. Liam was so confused and his emotions were all over the place. His eyes flashed yellow. As his fangs and nails grew and hair burst from his sideburns.

"Liam, baby, calm down," Brett cooed softly. Ash snorted and began a rant.

"Great. We're in with wolves. How pitiful." Ash groused. The teens gave him dirty looks.

"Not all of us are wolves." Kira glared.

"Shut it. Talk bad about our youngest and I'll have a hunter at your doorstep as soon as we get out of here." Stiles wasn't amused. Seeing that things were quickly getting out of hand, Jez stepped in.

"Ash, remember what you promised her." Jez pointed out. Ash sighed and turned to Liam.

"I'm sorry." he said. Liam nodded his acceptance.

* * *

Soon, the entire group was back together. Faustus was paranoid and ready to go off.

"I had to frame that bastard for treason to hide myself." he was saying.

"You threw my son under the bus for your problem?" Howard sneered.

"No, it is called killing two bird with one stone! Your prototype weapon killed my brother," Faustus smirked.

"So, why not kill your son by execution for treason?" he finished. Howard saw the wild look in his eyes. There was nothing but sheer evil. Bucky saw the same look and knew that he had to do something. So he dashed forwards and tackled Faustus. Then all the hell broke loose...

* * *

Meanwhile, the police and SWAT teams surrounded the warehouse outside. A nearby worker had seen people walking in with weapons and rope.

The leader made a signal to split up. When the time came to breach the building, he made a noise over the comms.

"Freeze!" the teams yelled as they entered the building. A gunshot shattered the silence and they ran towards the sound. Minutes later, they extracted the group left outside the main room. Then they dashed inside said room. Bucky laid on the ground bleeding from his shoulder while Stiles had bruises and cuts from Dottie's gun.

Faustus was taken in custody while another SWAT member called for a med bus.

* * *

  ** _New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;  
_**

Stephen and Becca took a break from work. They gathered in the lounge with their new colleague Eric Ross to relax. They watched TV and drank water.

"My feet are killing me. I wish that I had some more nurse shoes." Becca was saying.

"Get the gel inserts too. You'll thank me later." Eric replied.

An ambulance arrived at the emergency entrance with its siren wailing and lights blaring. The trio jumped up to help the new patients. Becca gasped when she recognized her brother. She ran to Bucky's side.

"Oh, Buck. What happened to him?" she exclaimed.

"He tried to help hostages and got shot. He saved lives." Stiles replied.

"Are they all safe?" Becca wanted to know. Stiles nodded and turned to Bucky.

"You did amazing. Thank you." he choked. Bucky was wheeled in surgery, and Stiles was whisked away for a physical.


	12. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits Bucky in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

A week later, the prisoners were handed over to the FBI. The prisoners hissed at their captors. They were so ready to turn on each other. Faustus also wore a muzzle.

"Leave that muzzle on Faustus. He can hypnotize people." Parrish warned. The agent raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Gotcha." he said. Then he closed the truck and slapped it to go.

* * *

While the prisoners were being turned over to the FBI, Steve brought flowers to Bucky.

"Hey, baby. Get me out of here." he requested.

"I can't, Buck. They won't let you go for awhile." Steve apologized. Bucky pouted and huffed.

"I can't have any fun." he sighed. Steve kissed his little pout away.

"Hush. It could be worse." he replied. Bucky smiled. He was very lucky.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mayor and Fury had a press conference in front of City Hall. They were proud of themselves.

"Sir, why was a press conference held?" a reporter asked.

"The crime spree is finally over. All guilty parties have been taken into custody by our local police force and the FBI." the Mayor announced. Cameras flashed as the reporters scribbled madly into their notebooks. Everyone began talking at once, they wanted answers!

"Tony Stark has been cleared of all charges." Fury added. The reporters hounded them for answers as they walked away from the podium.

* * *

In the meantime, Tony and Pepper had a mini reunion back at the Stark family home. Howard and Maria hugged their son and cried.

"Mom and Dad!" Tony exclaimed as he hugged his parents. Soon, they pulled Pepper into the hug. The family was back together again.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time together. Derek cuddled Stiles, he was worried about him since his injury.

"Babe, I am fine. They cleared me, and right now we should worry about Bucky." Stiles reassured.

"I know, but it could have been you." Derek responded.

"Whenever we have a dangerous job, I will always worry," he finished, as he kissed Stiles.


	13. Family and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives spend time with the ones they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RRR will be updated next.

A few days later, Tony and Pepper paid the detectives a visit at the agency. The couple smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you so much for bringing him home." Pepper said.

"It was no problem." Trip replied.

"Stay. We are ordering Thai food." Derek invited.

* * *

In the meantime, everything was finally back to normal at SI. Bucky returned to his job as a tester in the tech dept.

They had their monthly testers' meeting. They went through all of the inventions Tony made while hiding.

"Stane left a huge mess while he was here, but we can bounce back," a developer told Tony.

"Send me all of his blueprints and I will personally burn them all." Tony replied.

"Good," Bucky grinned.

Christine was in her office, when her boss came in with documents. He handed them to her. She flipped through the papers and gasped.

"What is this crap?"

"It's a damn slander lawsuit! You brought on our first major lawsuit from THE Tony Stark!" the editor shouted.

"You are fired. Pack your stuff and leave the building for good." he declared.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date to a sushi restaurant. They had fun and tried several rolls with soy sauce and wasabi. They also had soda drinks and some soup in addition.

"The eel roll is pretty decent." Brett commented.

"I'm not really sure about raw fish, so I will get the California roll." Liam responded. Brett fed him his California roll while the others cooed.

"It is so cute that it is gross." Erica declared.

* * *

The next evening, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for dinner with Isaac, Stiles, Ryan, and Danielle. They made pizzas. They made one cheese, one veggie lover, and one meat lover. They are the pizzas, garlic bread, and a light salad. They were hungry and happy to chat.

"It's good for all of us to be home and spending time together." Rose said. Everyone smiled and nodded. After dinner was finished, they watched a movie and hung out.

* * *

While the families were bonding, Bucky and Steve had some time alone in their apartment. They cuddled together on the bed.

"It's good to finally have you in our home again." Steve was saying.

"Yes! No antiseptic smells." Bucky nodded.

"Soon, we'll have our dream home." Steve smiled. Bucky returned the smile. The future looked beautiful.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives return to normal life after the cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. I'll be taking a break from Detective Stiles to write the Pack wars fic. The actual title is Two Warring Packs. However, I need to post the prologue for Commander Peggy first before I start writing the prologue for TWP.

Jez and Ash reported to Thierry at the supernatural council.

"Turns out that the Desert Wolf is a werecoyote." Jez was saying. Thierry nodded.

"I suspected as much. How did you confirm?" he asked.

"Malia told us herself. She wanted us to know everything." Jez answered.

"Okay. Resume your original assignment. Finish what you started." Thierry stated. They nodded, they had a kidnapper to find. The council sent them off to continue a ten years long mission.

* * *

While Ash and Jez reported to the council, The detectives were reorganizing and labeling files when Bruce knocked on the door.

"Hey, Bruce. Come on in." Trip greeted. They were happy to see him healthy.

"Can I ask for some help?" Bruce asked after he sat down.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I need help finding my girlfriend, Betty Ross." came the reply.

"Definitely. When was the last time you saw her?" Derek asked. They interviewed him, hoping to get an idea of where could be. After what he had been through, they would do anything for Bruce.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Boyd, Brett, Liam, Stiles, and Erica went to a grilling restaurant. They had fun cooking beef and pork on the hot coals and grill. Brett fed Liam more beef and made him blush. The others like always, cooed.

* * *

While the couples were having fun, some of the teens stopped by A Taste of Home. They were led to a table and sat down, looking at the menu. 

"Corey, try the salt carmel muffins with apple filling." Mason recommended. Hanabi and Alicia were so excited to share the sweets there. They sampled cheesecake, popsicles, and chocolate pies, while the older teens opted to eat sandwiches and salad.

The group had fun on their outing, laughing and talking. They finally ordered some food to go and left the cafe reluctantly.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their new master bedroom. They were content with their new home.

"This bed is like a cloud." Steve was saying.

"Imagine coming here after a long day." Bucky sighed. The husbands smiled as they snuggled closer in a mountain of pillows and duvets.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled in Stiles' room.

"Things are so quiet now. It's nothing happened last week." Stiles commented.

"There is always some sort of calm after these cases." Derek nodded.

"So you ever worry that we'll get a case that we can't come back from? Like we can't just sit back and act like it didn't happen?" Stiles wanted to know. The eldest looked at his boyfriend.

"If that does happen, we have a whole support system ready to help us." he responded. In reply, Stiles kissed Derek. He knew that without each other and their family, this job would be too much.


End file.
